scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lavinia Herbert and Sarah Crewe interrupt 1: Dark Bowser misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge
Summary: During the beginning scene where Bowser tells Dark Bowser about Great Wolf Lodge. Lavinia Herbert sings about monsters. Transcript: *(We see Dark Bowser in his room at his house) *Dark Bowser: Man, I'm bored. What should I do today? *(Bowser knocks on the door) *Dark Bowser: Come in it! *(Bowser goes into Dark Bowser's room to say some good news to Dark Bowser) *Bowser: Dark Bowser! I got some good news for you! *Dark Bowser: What is it? *Bowser: We are going to the Great Wolf Lodge in Anaheim, California. HeavenlySteven has us on the invitation list just yesterday. *Dark Bowser: Excuse me, but what is the meaning of the Great Wolf Lodge? *Bowser: Well Dark Bowser, Great Wolf Lodge is, both a hotel and an indoor water park. This indoor part is recommended for people who want to stay away of the sun or has a sun allergy. *Dark Bowser: Anything else? *Bowser: There is other things in the Great Wolf Lodge, like Northern Lights Arcade, MagiQuest, Ten Paw Alley, and even the Howly Wood XD Theater. *Dark Bowser: Can we talk about water slides? *Bowser: Sure! But the most recognized water slides are, Howlin' Tornado, Coyote Cannon, Alberta Falls and River Canyon Run. *Dark Bowser: More to tell? *Bowser: Nope! (Clears throat) So, what they do pack up to bring along with you for this trip? *Dark Bowser: Well Real Bowser, I have packed my swimsuit, my laptop, my IPad, my Nintendo Switch, my spare clothes and everything that I need for this trip. *Bowser: Good! Now let's get in the car. *Dark Bowser: And where are we going again? *Bowser: To the Great Wolf Lodge, remember? *Dark Bowser: But what about most of the invited people that are going to the same thing. *Bowser: Well, most of the invited people take the Greyhound Bus. Like us, some people take vehicles. So like I said, let's get in the car. *(Lavinia Herbert pauses the movie) *Lavinia: Sarah Crewe, how can Great Wolf Lodge be proud? It's a hotel. *Sarah Crewe: Well I think it's because the Great Wolf Lodge is what I like to call a fun resort. *Lavinia: Oh, sure. The people get Great Wolf Lodge. And what about us monsters? Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why? (Clears throat and singing) When I was a young monster... *Sarah Crewe: When she was a young monster...! *(Sarah Crewe accidently blows Lavinia Herbert off her seatback with her light breath) *Lavinia: Very nice. *Sarah Crewe: Thanks! *Lavinia: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. *Sarah Crewe: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? *Lavinia: Yeah Sarah, but it ain't pretty. *(Lavinia Herbert then resumes the movie) *Lavinia: (Offscreen) Please remained seated while the camera is in motion. *Dark Bowser: Ok, Real Bowser. *(The screen fades to black and the clip ends) Category:Sarah Crewe and Lavinia Herbert at the cinemas